The present disclosure relates to movable wall systems operable to partition a large room into a smaller room. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a movable wall panel system having a plurality of panels with seals.
Operable walls or partitions, also known as movable wall panel systems, find useful applications in a variety of venues such as classrooms, offices, convention facilities, hospitals or the like. In these venues, the operable partitions are often moved along overhead tracks from which the partitions are suspended. The partitions are movable along the tracks to separate or compartmentalize larger rooms or areas into smaller rooms or areas. The operable partitions are typically connected to trolleys that roll within the overhead track. The track is suspended from a support structure which is typically located above the ceiling of a room or area in which the operable partitions are installed.
Operable partitions are typically available in single panel, paired panel, and continuously hinged arrangements. Paired panel systems are hinged together in groups of two panels which are either top supported by an overhead track or floor supported. Continuously hinged panels are connected together in a train so that the panels extend as one complete unit.